


undercover protector (Unmasking fic)

by SirPrompto15



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F/M, masking disguise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:53:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23657911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SirPrompto15/pseuds/SirPrompto15
Summary: Singer Lyra Harmonium(my FFXV OC)  is escorted out of the remains of Insomnia by a mysterious man who is more then he seem to be. I wrote it originally in DA (My name there is Sasuke-sama28)





	undercover protector (Unmasking fic)

Disclaimer:  
Final Fantasy XV:Square Enix  
Lyra Harmonium(Final Fantasy XV OC): SirPrompto15  
\------------------------------------  
Being a famous singer is not easy. Lyra Harmonium knew that. But being a fugitive and branded as a prisoner of war by the Niflheim empire was even worse. The Altissian songtress was on her Eos tour prior to the attack on Imsomnia. She was scheduled for a concert the night of the peace treaty between Lucis and the Niflheim empire. Then the attack happened, she was forced to evacuate the city along with her band, She left with two bodyguards while the rest of her band fled with other citizens of the crown city. Unfortunatly, her bodyguards were killed by the empire's Magitek robot soldiers. Her bodyguards ordered her to flee before they could handle the robots. They didn't return.  
With the borders surrounded by the Empire's forces, she could not escape. She had no choice but to seek refuge in a secret shelter located at the south of the city's border. She had no wayto escape, until one day, everything changed.

A mysterious middle aged man dressed in a trenchcoat and a detective hat waited at the entrance of the shelter.  
"Lyra Harmonium?' He asked in a gruff voice. She nodded to the mysterious man.  
"Detective Carrington, I was hired to escort you out of Insomnia and bring you to Hammerhead." he told Lyra.  
She had no choice but to trust the man.  
She followed him outside the city. While she followed him she coudn't help but feeling something familiar about the man, despite meeting him for the first time. As they were out of the city and a good distance far from it, imperial soldiers and magitek troopers surounded them.

Lyra looked nervous. "There is nothing to worry about. You must stay strong. You know how to fight right?"  
"I practiced with the lance so I know… " As she said that, a lance appeared in her hands, out of nowhere. "Wait, how did this?" "Let's just say I can make it happen." he said as a familiar sword appeared in his hands. "Wait..that sword." It was the very same sword Prince Noctis possess: The engine blade. With even more surprise, Lyra saw the detective teleport near the soldiers and robot and defeat them.  
"Just who are you really?" Lyra said to herself.  
She would soon get her answer as one of the MT's slashed the detective's right cheek. When the man teleported back to Lyra's side, she could get a closer look at the wound. What she saw surprised her. There was no flesh or blood in the cut, but other skin, belonging to a much younger man and it looked much more organic while the outside skin was..rubbery.  
"Wait, is that… a mask?" Lyra asked.  
Carrington smiled. "Look's like the cat's out of the bag." he said with a different voice, younger, yet familiar. He reached for his neck and...raised the rubbery skin. It was indeed a mask.  
As he pulled it up, his face and scalp distorted and were pulled away his the process.  
Once he removed his mask, showing his true face to Lyra, the songtress looked at him in surprised. She could regonise him. That handsome face, those blue eyes and that messy mane of black hair.  
"Your highness?" Lyra said. "Yep, that me."  
Detective Carington was actually Prince Noctis Lucis Caelum of Insomnia all along.  
"I thought you died when Niflheim attacked and why the masquerade to save me?!"

"First, that would be too long to explain. Second, your band hired me and my friends to infiltrate Insomnia and get you out back to them.  
I coudn't return on my own to Insomnia since the Empire wants me so I had to go in disguise. The Detective Carrington persona was my buddy Prompto's idea and another friend of mine made the disguise and mask. Sorry to deceive you."

"It's fine." Lyra replied. "I'm glad it was you who saved me your highness."  
"Just call me Noct." Noctis replied abit uneasy.  
Their conversation was cut short as what remained of the MTs and imperial troops surrounded them.  
Noctis summoned his sword while Lyra stayed behind him,lance on hand.  
As the MTs went to attack them, a ball of fire and a flurry of gun shots were sent toward the robots, destroying them.  
"Just in time." said Noctis, smiling.  
Noctis's friends, Ignis, Gladiolus and Prompto arrived just in time. to help their friend. While Noctis entered the city to find Lyra, they were waiting outside the city and help him once he and Lyra were out. They managed to finish off the MTs with ease.  
"You made it Noct!!" Prompto said cheerfully.  
"Glad you made it in one piece." Gladio said sarcastically.  
"And what about you? I'm a big fan of your music!" Prompto told Lyra, shaking her hand.  
"Nice to hear that.."  
"Prompto Argentum!" said Prompto. "I,m Noct's best buddy!"  
"Nice to meet you!"  
"We must get going. Your band is waiting for you." Ignis replied.  
"Oh, right, shoudn't keep them waiting!" said Lyra.  
She folowed the boys to their car. "Noct, I wanted to thank you for helping me." said Lyra.  
"Gezz, no need to thank me." said Noctis.  
"One more thing, when we'll meet again, could you teach me how to fight?" Lyra. "Like you I lived confined and helpless. " said Lyra.  
"I wish I could stand for myself like you did. I don't want to be helpless like I was after my bodyguards were killed."  
"Well, we still have some time before my friends and I go to Altissia so I might have them time.""That's very mature of you Noct." said Gladio with a smirk. "You're being the teacher."  
Noct ignored him. Lyra laughed.  
"Thank you very much Noct. I promise I won't disappoint you!" said Lyra.  
Noctis smiled back.


End file.
